Mikan Yukihira and the Huntsman
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Based on the movie "Snow white and the huntsman". Luna has murder the king and controlled Mikan's kingdom for many years. Now is time for Mikan to escape from her death and ask for some help from maybe...dwarfs? An childhood friend? A huntsman? Yeah, smeels like an adventure and a poison ORANGE! And a true love kiss. WARNING- Maybe bad grammar and OOC.


**Hi! This story is based on the new Kristen Stuart's movie:**

"**Snow white and the huntsman".**

**It's pretty epic! :D**

**Enjoy ~~ **

**~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~~.~~~.~~~.~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~**

Once upon a time, a beautiful queen was walking on her palace's garden in the winter.

And, from a little far away, she saw something yellow.

She approached to find out to be an orange, so brave and fighting to live from that cold and snow on that pure and brown oak.

The queen tried to pick up the orange but strangely some spines were protecting it. The spines made the queen cut in her finger and made three drops of blood fall in the ground covered with blood.

The queen smiled and grabbed her stomach, wishing to herself to have a child with orange hair like the orange, brown eyes like the oak, red lips like the blood and white skin like the snow in that blessed winter.

XxXxXx

After nine months, Yuka, the queen had given a birth a beautiful girl, and she named her Mikan.

Mikan had received love from her parents, her servants and her nation.

She grew up curious, brave and beautiful, and she always had her friend, Ruka with her.

Ruka was the son of the duke, a close friend to Mikan's father, he follows Mikan everywhere.

One day, the Queen Yuka was not felling so well so her husband, the King Izumi called immediately the best doctor in the country to see her.

In the middle of the checking, Mikan walks in the room grabbing carefully a bird, Ruka was right behind her.

-Mama…we founded him on the woods, he's injured.-she said worried.

Yuka smiled.

-You possess a rare beauty my child, let me see it.-Yuka said while looking at the bird.-he have a broken wing, but with the time he'll be cured.

This made Mikan smile of joy.

-Really mama? I'm relief with that.-she said giggling.

Yuka chuckled and placed her hand on Mikan's chest.

-This, will help you to face many obstacles in your long live my child, if you believe in yourself, you'll win a battle. No matter how hard it is it.-Yuka said smiling at Mikan.

XXxXxXxX

Mikan was now outside on top of a tree with Ruka, and he was climbing more the tree.

-Ruka-kun be careful!-she said.

-Calm down I just want to pick and orange for you.-he said grabbing one.

When he was about to give it to her she quickly bitted the orange and smirked to Mikan.

-Mean!-she said pouting.

-Yeah yeah, let's go!-he said dropping the orange and jumping from the tree.

XxXxXxX

For Mikan, her mother's words were hard to swallow, because 1 year later her mother passed away.

The king didn't know what to do without his queen, and he didn't know what to do with Mikan…

But one day, a mysterious dark battle that was approaching came to the king's ears so he reunited his mans and went to the battle fight for his kingdom.

The moment that he was there he saw a terrible vision of dead corpse and some fire.

He was angry.

-DON'T MAKE ANY PRISIONERS!-He screamed riding his horse in the direction of the black enemy.

Soon that he and his mans were there he stabbed one of them in the head to find out a terrible secret, that wasn't human, only black ashes were falling in the ground slowly. King Izumi looked confuse.

Fortunally they won the battle.

-My king! Come and see this!-one soldier screamed at him.

He approached to see a dark carriage and he took his sword too used it to open the locked door in the back.

Inside was some figure covered with a blanket shaking in fear.

-Don't be scared, none of my brave mans will hurt you…say your name.-he said looking at the figure.

The figure was a woman, she had a strawberry color hair ad green eyes, her skin was perfect without any wrinkles and she answered with a shy smile:

-Luna…my lord…

The king felt in love with her beauty and toke her to his palace forgetting about the pain that he had in all these years.

XXxXxXxXx

In the next day, Luna was becoming the queen.

In the dressing room, Mikan stared at Luna smiling.

-Your very pretty.-she said innocently.

Luna looked at her smiling.

-Thank you little princess, but you may be the prettiest of all, come here…

Mikan stood up and walked to Luna, and she knelled down to Mikan's height.

-I can feel that me and you will have a special friendship by here.-Luna said placing her hand on Mikan's heart- and I know that I could never replace your mother. Never.

Mikan smiled, she liked her.

XxXxXxXx

During the wedding, while Luna was walking to the altar, she noticed some girls in the public whispering to each other and giggling while pointing at Mikan. That was right behind her.

Luna looked at Mikan with hate, and Mikan looked back with an innocent smile.

XxXxXxX

After the wedding, Luna was officially the queen and she was having the honey moon with her king.

While he was on top of her in the bed he whispered kissing her neck:

-You'll be my death one of these days my dear,

He smiled.

-And you, my lord will be lost. You know my lord I was once married to a king too…

Izumi ignored continuing kissing her neck.

-But he tried to get rid of me soon I was becoming old…all of you mans are like that. Soon a woman gets old and ugly you want another, just like a toy.-she started saying with an angry tone on her voice this time.

Izumi started coughing a little like he was suffocating.

-I've married many kings to know how you MANS are! Pigs and selfish creatures who don't deserve such beauty like me!-she said pulling him standing on top of him.

-W-What did you gave me?-the king said trying to breath.

Luna grabbed a golden dragger.

-Now my lord, I shall take your kingdom!-Luna said ignoring him and stabbing the dragger on his chest, taking away the king's life.

Luna walked outside and the gates opened to see an army of dark soldiers coming in, one of them was a dark haired man and he smiled to Luna.

-Welcome my brother…-she said smiling at him.

Mikan opened her eyes and walked outside to see what those noises were, she walked to her father bedroom but her eyes widen when she saw him on the bed with a dragger stabbed on his chest.

She looked at her front to see Luna and some mans.

Luna was staring at her expressionless and Mikan wan away to escape.

When she got outside she saw a battle there and she was scared until she saw Ruka.

-RUKA WHAT'S GOING ON!-She screamed in fear.

-Mikan come with me!-Ruka said grabbing her hand but someone grabbed Mikan.

Before Ruka could help her, his father, the duke grabbed Ruka and placed him on his horse riding away to outside the palace.

Someone killed the man who was grabbing Mikan and she tried to run after the horse that Ruka and the duke where, when she was almost outside the big gate closed and a man grabbed her.

-RUKA! DON'T LEAVE ME!-She begged crying.

-MIKAN! FATHER PLEASE COME BACK!-he begged to is father.

-I CAN'T, SHE'S GONE MY SON!-the duke shouted riding his horse away.

-NO! MIKAN!-Ruka shouted crying while his father was getting more far away from the palace.

XxXxXx

Luna was now in a room staring at the wall, while some mans carried something covered in a black and old blanket.

They uncovered and grabbed the object carefully and it seems to be a mirror.

When they placed the mirror in the wall Luna said:

-Get out.

They seemed to take time so she screamed very loud:

-GET OUT I SAID!

They walked fast and closed the door behind.

Luna sighed and turned to the golden mirror, seeing her reflection she said:

-Mirror, mirror on the all. Who's the most fairest of all?

Coming out from the mirror, something like the Death stood in front of her.

_You my queen, defeated many kingdoms and doomed so many lives to death, you are the fairest of all. _

Listening to the mirror's answer, she smiled sadistically.

That night, was the night when the darkness come up.

The queen's dark power was so evil, that the nature died slowly and painfully, the nation hated each other especially their queen, Luna.

XxXxXxXx

Luna kept Mikan locked on a tower for these years, she was now eighteen and become the most fairest of all.

Inside the tower, Mikan was busy to create fire for the fireplace that was surrounded by candles and she did successfully a fire and smiled standing up and hugging two dolls.

She prayed and when she finished she looked outside her cell to see the queen's guard throwing a girl to the cell in front of her.

After the guards were gone, Mikan tried to talk.

-Hello?-she asked.

A woman, that seemed to be Mikan's age looked at her, she had pink hair and blue eyes and she was gorgeous.

-Hello…-she said shyly.

Mikan smiled.

-What's your name?

-A-Anna…

-Hi Anna, I'm Mikan.

Anna's eyes widen.

-P-Princess Mikan?-she said.

Mikan nodded.

-Rumors said that the queen killed all the people in the palace…

-She didn't kill me…

-What do you think that she wants from me?-Anna asked scared.

-I don't know…

Anna looked scared.

XxXxXxXx

**Well…did you enjoyed? Did I miss something? **

**I apologize for the grammar tough… ^^''**

**Review :D ~~**


End file.
